Banal
by saorie-chan
Summary: Len réfléchit à l'absurdité de la vie des gens et croise le regard d'une jolie fille , il s'apprête à aller l'aborder quand il se fait interrompre par Rin. Rin x Len le résumé est nul c'est de l'inceste


Il regardait le ciel , allongé dans l'herbe du parc près de son collège . Il ne devrait pas sécher les cours il le savait mais tout ce qu'il demandait à l'instant présent c'est qu'on lui foute la paix . Il avait besoin de se reposer , de réfléchir et de faire le point . Bien sûre la couleur du ciel ne l'aidait pas vraiment , ce bleu l'envahissait dans tous son corps et ses pensées étaient maintenant bien loin de ce pourquoi il était venu ici au départ: réfléchir . Et ce n'est pas non plus ici qu'il trouverait le calme qu'il recherchait désespérément . Autour de lui des gens se hâtais pour aller à leur travail , rentrer chez eux , aller faire les boutiques , les courses , promener leur chien … Personne ne prenait le temps d'observer le ciel comme le faisait Len et ça agaçait ce dernier . L'humanité n'en était plus une d'après lui , les gens étaient devenus des robots , simples machines bonnes à exécuter les ordres qu'on leur donnaient . Il souffrait de ces formes sans vies qu'étaient devenus les humains , il avait mal pour eux , il ressentait leurs vies vides et «normal» que tous enviaient les uns aux autres . Pourtant il pensait lui que toutes ces vies étaient semblables et inintéressantes .

Il se releva alors pour se retrouver en position assise , et c'est à cet instant que son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge . Elle n'était pas bien grande , fine , avait de long cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus ciel dans lesquels il se perdit quelques minutes . Elle semblait comme lui rêver et en l'observant il sentait l'écho d'une fille dont la vie «normal» perdait toute sa banalité dans sa façon de pensée . Il allait aller la voir et lui adresser la parole , quand il perdit la vue . En effet deux mains venaient de se poser sur ses yeux et une petite voix adorable prononça un « devine qui c'est ! » des plus mignons que personne n'ai jamais entendu .

- Hum... je sais pas … je dirais Rinny ! Fit-il en esquissant un sourire .

La jeune fille retira ses mains et se retourna faisant semblant d'être vexée .

- C'est pas juste tu trouve toujours quand c'est moi …

- Parce que c'est toujours toi Rin , soupira-t-il .

La jeune blonde qui venait de couper Len dans ses pensées n'était autre que sa sœur jumelle , et cette dernière était le meilleur exemple de ce robotisme de l'être humain . Elle était le stéréotype même de la fille de 14ans d'après Len , mais il ne lui en voulait pas elle était sa sœur et il l'aimait . Et pourtant … jeune fille de 14 ans , petite , blonde aux yeux bleus , à la mode , toujours bien coiffé , qui aime se maquiller , ni bonne ni mauvaise en cours , pratiquant la gymnastique , et allant régulièrement faire les boutiques avec ses amies , elle était la fille la plus banale que Len avait rencontré de toute sa vie .

- Je te dérange peut-être Lenny ?

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille brune qui n'avait pas bougé , le regardant toujours des ses deux yeux bleus ciel .

-Et bien tu vois la fille assise là bas me plaît bien et j'allais l'aborder donc ,si, Rin là tu me dérange .

Elle se renfrogna et observa la brunette qui détourna le regard lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Rin la regardait . Elle devait sûrement croire que Rin était la petite amie de Len et cette idée plût à cette dernière qui s'accroupit devant son frère et se jeta à son cou , plongeant ses lèvres humides sur celles de son double , qui ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait . Lorsqu'il parvint à rassembler ses esprits , il repoussa sa jumelle avec violence , la faisant tomber en arrière . 

- NON MAIS IL SE PASSE QUOI DANS TA TETE A TOI ? JE SUIS TON FRERE PAUVRE ABRUTIT !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent de larmes . Len , celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours , venait de refuser ses avances et de la repousser . Elle s'aperçut du regard de colère de Len et finit par s'effondrer en larmes contre lui . Il ne sut comment réagir mais finit par la prendre dans ses bras .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris Rinny ?

- Je … je t'aime Len , pas en tant que frère mais en tant qu'homme, et ce depuis toujours !

Les yeux de Len s'écarquillèrent de surprise . Sa sœur jumelle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour sincère et l'avait en plus de ça embrassé . Il ne trouvait de mot pour décrire sa gêne et observa Rin de la tête aux pieds . C'est vrai qu'elle était belle quand même et puis elle n'avait pas un physique banale , ses cheveux blonds prenaient une couleurs doré et étincelait littéralement au soleil , ses yeux bleus foncés comportaient de jolies petites nuances vertes émeraudes près de la pupille et sa peau clair était parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur près de ses joues souvent roses . La joie de vivre qu'elle avait au quotidien lui redonnait le sourire même dans les moments les plus durs et sa gentillesse et sa générosité étaient ses meilleurs qualités . Len ne pouvait nier que sa sœur était une fille exceptionnelle et il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir dit tout à l'heure qu'elle était banale . Rien que ce dernier aveu prouvait que sa moitié était une personne hors du commun . Combien de personnes avouerais à leur frère qu'elle l'aime ? Et surtout combien de personnes aime leur frère ? Rin était tout sauf banale. Quelques secondes il reporta son attention sur la jeune brune derrière mais finalement retourna son regard vers Rin qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes contre lui . Il finit par caresser ses cheveux et se décida à attendre que sa jeune sœur se calme pour pouvoir lui parler correctement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Rin avait enfin finit de pleurer et elle se redressa honteuse , les joues rouges et où était visibles des traces de ses larmes , ses yeux rouges et gonflés et des mains tremblantes .

- Pardon Len je n'aurais pas dût … , dit-elle d'une toute petite voix , triste .

Il la regardait et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas . Il fallait maintenant qu'il choisisse , soit il allait aborder la brune et abandonner sa sœur , soit il n'allait pas voir la brune et restait avec Rin sous risque de finir incestueux tant sa jumelle lui faisait d'effet . Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rin qui avait déjà commencer à partir sans le prévenir . Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller , il ne voulait pas rester sans elle , son choix était fait et cela avait été rapide . Il se releva et courut jusqu'à sa sœur , l'enlaçant pour la stopper dans sa marche .

- Moi aussi je t'aime , lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille , provoquant un rougissement fort chez sa semblable.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux , et il l'embrassa dans le parc à la vue de tout ces gens pressés qui s'était pour une fois arrêter dans leur courses admirant un spectacle répugnant à leurs yeux , deux jumeaux s'embrassant à en perdre haleine se moquant éperdument du regard de ces robots qui déplaisaient tant à Len . Car un amour aussi peu banal soit-il mérite toujours de voir le jour .

_Héhé et oui j'ai enfin sortit un nouveau OS vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? En plus j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon clavier j'ai cru que j'allais pas terminer cette OS en plus pour une fois je l'ai pas bâclée j'ai fais un nombre de lignes raisonnable et je l'ai écrites en peu de temps , enfin bon comment vous dire il est quand même une heure du mat' à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes xD Je vais quand même aller me coucher je pense , faut juste que j'ai pas la flemme de me lever pour éteindre la lumière … ok j'ai compris je vais pas dormir de la nuit pour cause de « pas envie d'éteindre la lumière xD Bon j'espère que ça vous à plut mes bananes bisous ! (l)_

_Emilie Kagamine_


End file.
